vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aerodactyl
|-|Aerodactyl= |-|Mega Aerodactyl= Summary Aerodactyl (Japanese: プテラ, Ptera) is a dual-type Rock/Flying Fossil Pokémon. It is resurrected from an Old Amber, and while is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Aerodactyl using the Aerodactylite. When Aerodactyl Mega Evolves, its body begins to turn to stone, which some researchers claim is its original appearance before fossilization. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Aerodactyl | Mega Aerodactyl Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female (mostly males though) Age: Varies Classification: Rock/Flying Type, Fossil Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Flyer, Can bite with ice, fire, darkness, and electricity, Sound Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Metal Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Via Unnerve), Speed Augmentation, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (In the form of freezing, flinching, burning, paralysis, and confusion), Healing (Via Roost + Self-Curer), Air Manipulation, Takes no recoil damage, Dynamax, Resistance to Earth Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation and Poison Manipulation | Same, and moves involving its claws and feet are boosted Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to fully evolved Pokémon like Kabutops) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Charizard. Mega Evolution gives it a giant power boost) Speed: Relativistic (Can keep up with the relativistic Poliwrath) | At least Relativistic (Much faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Tamed Aerodactyl have been observed pushing around boulders in the 5-6 metric ton range region boulders) | Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most moves like Hyper Beam, Rock Slide, and AncientPower Standard Equipment: None notable | Aerodactylite Intelligence: Aerodactyl are identified as apex predators of their aerial territories millions of years ago, indicating the highly predatory nature of the species; in general, carnivorous organisms manage to develop and utilize a superior degree of brainpower and stratagem than the purely herbivorous organisms that they regularly hunt. Otherwise however, Aerodactyl do not appear to be particularly mentally remarkable amongst Pokémon, though they are certainly intelligent enough to easily understand basic human commands Weaknesses: Weak against Rock, Steel, Water, Electric and Ice type attacks | Aerodactyl can only access their Mega Evolutionary stage through physical possession of a specific Mega Stone type that is uniquely attuned to that species and resonating the Stone with an accompanying Mega Ring (or similar device containing a Key Stone), which can only be constructed by artificial means: this excludes most wild specimens from harnessing the innate evolutionary potential, leaving only individuals in captivity as probable candidates for Mega Evolution. Mega Evolution is not a permanent transformation; specimens immediately revert back to their "base" forms once combat has been successfully concluded Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Rock Head:' Aerodactyl's primary special ability. Aerodactyl flesh around the head region is particularly durable even compared to the rest of their rock-tough bodies, preventing any possibility of self-trauma from recoil of their more reckless physical attacks. *'Unnerve:' Aerodactyl's hidden (secondary) special ability. A select few Aerodactyl can manifest a negative atmospheric reaction towards other Pokémon, functioning as an effective "fear aura" to disorientate and demoralize potential foes. This power is potent enough to even prevent the targeted Pokémon from using any attached items or consuming food materials. '-Tough Claws:' Mega Aerodactyl's special ability. As a result of the Mega Evolution, these Aerodactyl have developed sharper, more durable and refined claws on their hands and feet, resulting in more powerful strikes. *'Ice Fang:' Aerodactyl infuses its fang(s) with frost, before biting down on the opponent. *'Fire Fang:' Aerodactyl immolates its fang(s) with fire, before biting down on the opponent. *'Thunder Fang:' Aerodactyl energizes its fang(s) with electricity, before biting down on the opponent. *'Wing Attack:' Aerodactyl spreads out its wings and uses them to smash into the opponent. *'Supersonic:' Aerodactyl emits supersonic sound waves of a bizarre frequency, triggering immediate mental disorientation of organisms in audible range. *'Bite:' Aerodactyl bites down with its sharp fangs. *'Scary Face:' Aerodactyl puts on a horrifying facial expression, designed to terrorize the opponent and slow them down through fear. *'Roar:' Aerodactyl makes a savage roar, alarming other Pokémon and other organisms, often to the degree of fleeing the battlefield out of fear. *'Agility:' Aerodactyl relaxes its muscles and lightens the body to dramatically enhance speed in "bursts". Maximum velocity is attained after 3 uses of the technique. *'Ancient Power:' Aerodactyl taps into potential energy stemming from its primeval origins, launching a flurry of boulders at the target via geokinesis and occasionally receiving a small permanent boost to all of its physical and direct-energy attributes in the process. *'Crunch:' Aerodactyl crushes and crunches up the opponent's body with the use of its fangs. *'Take Down:' Aerodactyl performs a reckless, full-body charging tackle that also slightly harms itself in the collision. *'Sky Drop:' Aerodactyl grabs the target with its talons and ascends to a great altitude, before releasing the victim to hurtle back down to the ground, in a combination of gravitational freefall and personal energy output for maximum damage. *'Iron Head:' Aerodactyl reinforces its skull to a metallic toughness and executes a powerful headbutt. *'Hyper Beam:' Aerodactyl projects a massively powerful beam of raw energy from its mouth. The amount of energy required for the beam can potentially trigger a fatigue-based recoil effect, which requires approximately 1 minute of rest to recover from. *'Rock Slide:' Aerodactyl launches an avalanche of rocks, stones and boulders at multiple targets on the battlefield. *'Giga Impact:' Aerodactyl concentrates all of its energy and performs a single massive collision against the target. The amount of energy required for the impact can potentially trigger a fatigue-based recoil effect, which requires approximately 1 minute of rest to recover from. Note 1: Only techniques that Aerodactyl can naturally learn will be listed in this profile. No TMs, HMs, Egg Moves or Tutor Moves. Note 2: Respect Thread (Red)/Respect Thread (Lance). Key: Aerodactyl | Mega Aerodactyl Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Metal Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Monsters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fear Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Fossil Pokemon Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7